


I think we're alone now

by OpheliaPending



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Saucy, Some angst, canonverse ish, drunk buck, mild indecency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaPending/pseuds/OpheliaPending
Summary: Buck is drunk and Eddie gets called to pick him up





	I think we're alone now

The night was young and the bar was ablaze with patrons streaming in for happy hour. Buck had only been nursing his drink for a few minutes before he downed it, for the fourth time that evening. He had started with beer earlier in the day, but after a few too many bottles and no change in his mood, decided to switch to the hard stuff. Today was just too much for him. There were too many feelings, too many expectations and not enough results. And then there was Maddie. Buck knew she meant well in her offering to help him find a new career path, but that didn’t make him feel any better. If he couldn’t be a firefighter, the thing he had spent so much time and effort to get back to, then who would he even be? Being a firefighter was his _whole life_. It’s who he is… or who he _was_. Bucks eyes grew misty and he took in a sharp breath. He made a snap judgement and ordered another whiskey.

Remnants of previous drinks were scattered along the counter, creating a distinctive odour that Buck was too drunk to care about. He leant over the sticky bar, sleeves now mildly stained and exchanged money for his drink. He had had enough of feeling sorry for himself. He wanted to feel good. Drink in hand, he stumbled over to the jukebox and selected number 7 and waited for the song to start before reclaiming his place at the bar. He took a swig of his drink just as the lyrics broke, “It’s nine o’clock on a Saturday! The regular crowd shuffles in! There’s an old man, sitting next to me!” Buck turned his gaze to his left and then to his right and frowned, disappointed that there wasn’t actually an old man sitting next to him, “Making love to his tonic and gin!” His singing only got rowdier, to the point he was waving his drink in the air and managed to spill half of it on the bar, splashing the bartender in the process. Bucks eyes widened momentarily and then he stumbled out a laugh, “Oooh, that can’t be good.”

The bartender, unfortunately entirely used to this, let out a calm breath, “Okay, you’re cut off. Hand over your keys.”

“What do you mean cut off? It was an accident!” Buck tried to stare down the poor guy, but the longer he tried the more the room spun. Maybe he had a point.

The bartender held out his hand, “Keys.”

Reluctantly, Buck handed them over.

“Now is there someone you want me to call to pick you up?”

Buck scoffed, “Nobody worth mentioning. Everybody’s probably still on shift and why should Eddie come anyway, its not like we’re on the same team anymore.” He began to ramble and folded his arms across the bar, resting his forehead along the middle, “We’re not a team anymore,” he mumbled.

The bartender noticed Bucks worsening state and grabbed his phone, thumbing through the recent calls list and dialled the only name he recognised.

Buck was only mildly conscious enough to hear the bartender, “Your ride will be here soon.”

Ride? What ride? He didn’t call anyone.

The next thing Buck new his arm was slung around a set of broad shoulders, leading him out of the bar. Even with the dim lighting and his unable-to-focus, squinted eyes, Buck still recognized that deep blue uniform anywhere. There was no doubt in Bucks mind that it was Eddie – but why? Why did he come for him? And why did he smell so good?

“Why did you come?” Buck grumbled as Eddie leaned him against the car.

“To pick you up,” Eddies eyebrows were drawn upwards and creased in the centre, heart a little sore seeing his best friend in this state.

“You shouldn’t have come. Let alone in the middle of work. See, some people aren’t allowed to be firefighters anymore and you just wasting that and skipping,” he hiccupped and stumbled slightly, “Skipping work.”

Eddie opened the car door and secured his hands around Bucks waist, “My shift just finished tough guy.” Eddie guided him into the passenger seat, leaning over Buck as he fastened his seatbelt.

“Well,” Buck plopped his hand atop Eddies head and ran it downwards until he reached the small of his back and held it there. He didn’t understand why he felt the urgency to touch him, but just the one hand somehow softened the ache in his chest. Buck was tempted to draw his hand lower – to slowly drag his fingertips over Eddies round behind and give it a squeeze - but he didn’t.

“Well,” Eddie stated, guiding Bucks hand back to his lap, “It’s time to get you home.”

Eddie tried to strike up conversation a few times along the way but to no avail. Each time Eddie tried Buck would turn the volume way up and sing along to whatever was on the radio, pretending he had never heard Eddie in the first place.

They pulled up in front of Bucks house, and without missing a beat, Buck opened the car door and saluted to Eddie on his way out, “Thanks for the ride, but there’s a bottle of rum on top of the fridge with my name on it.”

“Buck, wait,” Eddie hastily turned off the engine and scurried to Bucks side to prop him up.

Buck shook him loose, “I’m fine on my own.”

“You’re not fine Buck, and I’m not going to leave until you talk to me,” Eddie spoke calmly and lifted Bucks arm over his shoulder and settled his hand around Bucks waist once again.

“Fine. Do whatever you want.”

The second they were inside, Buck kicked his shoes off halfway across the room, one flying further than the other and nearly hitting a window in the process. Buck laughed. But his voice soon faded off and the dull ache returned. _Rum_. Buck took quick, wobbly strides to the fridge and swiped the bottle resting on top, however the second he opened the container Eddie swooped in and confiscated it.

“How about some water instead,” he placed the rum away and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. Eddie had only turned his back for a second, but when he looked back Buck was gone, “Buck?” A worrying pit sunk in his stomach, “Buck?” he ran around the kitchen counter only to stumble over something on the floor. He looked down at the groaning man, “What are you doing on the floor?”

“Did you just step on me? Am I a doormat with ‘Welcome’ written on my forehead?”

Eddie rolled his eyes and grabbed his hands to pull him up. His grip was strong but those hands were surprisingly soft. “Let’s sit on the couch at least.” Eddie guided him over to the couch where Buck promptly flopped over in a heap and Eddie went back for the glass of water.

“Now drink,” he held the cup to Bucks mouth, making sure he drank the whole glass, then left to grab another.

Buck scrunched his palms into the grooves of his eyes, hoping the pressure would somehow ease his mind. The water was helping, somewhat, but he still needed some time before he got his wits back about him.

Eddie came back with the freshly refilled water and took one look at Bucks stained sleeves, “Okay how about we change your shirt. You kinda smell like a brewery.”

Buck had no objections to that but when Eddie ran to his closet and pulled out his favourite lounge shirt, his heart skipped a beat. Maybe it was just the alcohol making him all warm and tingly inside.

“Okay, arms up,” Eddie said.

Instinctively, Bucks arms shot to the sky and before he realised what was happening, Eddie had already removed his shirt and went to place on the clean one.

“It’s too hot,” Buck brushed away the article of clothing, letting it fall to the floor.

“Okay, but drink this,” Eddie handed him the water, which Buck skulled. “So…” Eddie started, “How we doing Buck?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” Eddie gestured to all of him, “Maybe let’s start with the drinking.”

Buck sneered, “What about it?” Petty ignorance was not a good look on him.

“Why?”

Buck looked Eddie directly in the eyes, should he just tell him? Would anything even change if he did? Eddie seemed sincere enough but would unloading all of this onto him even be worth it? Would Eddie understand? Buck decided to take a chance that dropping the emotional baggage truth bomb would maybe uplift his sunken heart.

“I had an argument with Maddie today,” Bucks gaze dropped to the floor, “Like I get that she was just trying to help but it made me feel shitty you know. I regret venting my frustrations on her though,” Buck paused. “I don’t know… I guess I’m just mad and hurt and frustrated.”

“At what?”

“At everything. At Bobby, at you… at myself. Mad at myself for getting hurt in the first place. I know it was out of my control, I just feel so helpless. And you should have had my back.”

“Buck, it’s just a job. There is so much more to life than work.”

“But it’s not just a job! Not to me,” Buck snapped back. Why couldn’t he just understand that? Buck let out a frustrated grunt and rose to his feet, rubbing his hands back and forth through his hair. “I feel like I’ve been kicked out of the one place I ever felt that I truly belonged. And nobody understands that. Because to everyone else, it was just a job. But to me, it’s everything. It’s my whole entire life… and without it – I have, I have nothing.”

That cut Eddie deep, “You still have us Buck. We will always have your back.”

“But I don’t! While you guys are off helping people, what will I be doing? Huh? Nothing. I’ve been ousted by the family. It’s like –”

“Buck you will always be family. To me and Christopher, and I can say for a fact that the rest of them feel exactly the same way.” Eddie reached out and cupped Bucks face, forcing his eye contact, “And there is more than one way to help people you know.” Was it just the lighting or were Eddie’s eyes kind of dreamy? “Do the light duty, and who knows, maybe in a year this issue will be resolved.” And those lips. Ugh. They were plump and rosy pink and oh so tasty looking. “You just have to make the best of your situation. Nobody benefits from you moping around. But you know how many people _would_ benefit from your return? It’s immeasurable. You need to give yourself more credit.”

From the parts that Bucks mind registered, Eddies words were a comfort, though Buck wasn’t entirely sure why. Maybe he was overreacting. Yeah. After everything they had been through together… Bucks eyes travelled back to Eddie’s lips – even just the shape of them were utter perfection. He leaned in closer. Eddie wouldn’t mind if he…?

Eddie raised his eyebrows, tilting Bucks head to try and regain his focus, “You back to the land of the living –”

Buck crashed his lips onto Eddies, alternating from his top to his bottom lip, unsure which he wanted more of. He settled on sucking Eddies bottom lip, it was soft and full and just felt so good running his tongue over it.

Eddie dropped his hands from Bucks face and held them apart in the air. He wasn’t quite sure what was happening. What he was sure of, however, was just how _good_ he felt at that moment. After a few seconds of Buck nibbling on his lip, all logic flew out the window and Eddies desires won out. He kissed buck back with full force, knocking him back onto the couch and Eddie promptly climbed on top of him.

After about 30 seconds of pure unbridled bliss, Eddie came back into his right mind and pushed back against Bucks bare chest in a hurry. Panting, Eddie croaked out, “Buck, if you’re doing this to implode your life, I don’t want to be a part of that.”

Buck’s heart sank. Did Eddie really think that little of him?

“That wasn’t the reason,” Buck said softly through pouted lips without making eye contact.

Eddie caressed Bucks face once more, struggling to catch his breath while his heart was beating up a storm. He leaned down, only centimetres from Bucks face, and maintained eye contact, grasping desperately at Bucks thought process. He could feel his warm breath, that was still slightly boozy, against his chin.

Buck tilted his mouth up, gently grazing his lips passed Eddies. The moment was so soft and tender it was as if the world had fallen away around them. There was no noise, no pressure; only two hearts that had begun to beat as one, sharing the same breath. The soft, passive kisses, quickly turned hungry and Eddie began to grind against Bucks lower half, eliciting a moan from the drunken man.

Buck pushed his tongue into Eddies mouth whom obligingly began to suck on it. No words could describe the pure satisfaction from that action. Buck brought his hands to Eddies hips and gave them a squeeze, sliding him closer to his body, before travelling down over Eddies round ass and grabbing firmly as he wanted to do earlier. It was Eddies turn to grunt in pleasure which only further aroused Buck.

Eddie parted their kiss to catch his breath, lips already swollen from the aggressive passion.

“You’re cute you know that,” Buck said as if it just rolled off his tongue.

Eddie blushed red to his ears and went back in for another kiss.

It was heated and heavy and Bucks hands dove under Eddies shirt and slid up to his shoulders, their mouths parting only to discard the uniform. Eddies body tingled at every touch, anticipating where Buck would touch him next.

Buck moved further down the couch so that he was now lying flat, and saddled Eddie on top of him, bringing his face back down for him to shower in kisses. With each movement of their mouths, Buck rocked his hips against Eddies pelvis and traced his bare back with his fingers. Other than the odd scar here and there, Eddies back was blemish free and soft as _fuck_. Buck settle one hand on the small of Eddies back and the other around the back of his neck as he opened his mouth, this time for him to accept Eddies tongue. He wanted to suck on it with a burning desire.

Eddie started to feel a bulge between them, so he grinded against Buck more vigorously and waited for the reaction. Buck growled and bit his lip playfully, hard but not hard enough to bleed. Eddie felt a hand slide down between them and land on his belt buckle. Just as Buck had unfastened the clip, Eddie pushed back.

“I think we need to slow down.”

Though a little disappointed, Buck understood. He didn’t want their first time to be while he was drunk. He was just praying to remember this encounter in the morning.

“Until next time?” Buck asked, both hands now on Eddies arse as he sat up.

“Deal,” Eddie gave him a soft peck on the lips and stood up.

There was no doubt in Bucks mind that this was the beginning or something big.

**Author's Note:**

> This got a little more intense that i realised at one point lol so i tried to dial it back. anyway i really hope this is coherent because ive been hungover the whole time writing this


End file.
